Eterna Memora
by Dezaia
Summary: Garder l'apparence de ses 20 ans alors que la vie touche à sa fin... Arrière Grand-Mère de deux petites filles très fleurs bleues, veuve depuis 38 ans et nostalgique de ce qu'elle n'a pas vécue avec son défunt mari. Mélody, l'actuelle Duchesse Barma raconte sa vie durant la guerre 14/18 à travers ses lettres et celle de son futur mari... De la peur, de l'amour, une histoire ...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Pandora Hearts et Rufus Barma ne sont pas de moi ... Dommage è0é  
Cependant, Mélody, Shayaan, Shéhérazade, Liberté et Tempérance ( et je compte Ewen) sont me O.C. merci de ne pas trop y toucher  
_

_**Rate : **_K+ ( On verra ce que ça donne hein .O. )

_**Note de l'auteur :** Je dois bien avouer que je compte partir dans un genre de fiction épistolière où la narration sera parfois mêlé. Je tente aussi de faire le moins de faute possible ;D Bonne lecture les cocos J'avoue que l'idée des lettres me viens de** " Le Cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates" **de Mary Ann Shaffer et de Annie Barrows.**  
**_

* * *

**_PROLOGUE : Eterna Memora  
_**

**_« Si j'avais compris que le temps était un véritable fléau, je me saurai amusée un peu plus avant d'avoir des enfants, quoi que, ma vie n'est pas une véritable réussite._**

**_Bien que ma vie soit encore celle d'une femme qui vit dans le passée … Je n'ai rien oublié de celle que j'ai été, non rien. A vrai dire nous vivions dans un petit pays, un pays que l'on connaît peu. Mais on connaît beaucoup notre capitale : Réveil. Oui, c'est ici que je vis. Dans ce pays où la situation est particulière en effet._**

**_Pour faire un peu de géographie, nous somme de situer je dirais entre l'Autriche et la Hongrie. Oui, nous sommes un petit pays, vraiment petit à la hauteur du Liechtenstein, si ce n'est pas plus petit que ça... Mais nous avons une vraie particularité, c'est d'avoir un pouvoir que l'on dit ''de l'Abysse,,_**

**_C'est vrai que l'on ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de l'Abysse en elle même. Et personnellement, je n'y suis jamais descendue même pour une mission que Pandora m'aurai donné. »_**

_Posant sa plume et regardant une dernière fois ce qu'elle avait écrit d'une main tremblante, la jeune femme qui était là ne semblait pas tout à fait normale si on peut dire ça comme ça. De longs cheveux roux et un visage plus que juvénile. Cependant, à son annulaire trônait une jolie petite bague en argent, signe d'un quelconque mariage. C'est vrai que pour cette jeune fille qui avait déjà vécue le mariage, sa solitude lui faisait de la peine, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui comptait, c'était plus le reste de sa famille._

_C'est vrai que cette jeune femme était déjà mère, et plus arrière grand-mère. Avouez que c'est un peu étrange. Mais non pas du tout. C'est ce que l'Abysse produit. C'est grâce aux créatures étranges qui en émanent et en se liant légalement à ses dernières que l'on peu ( dans certains cas ) garder l'apparence de l'âge que l'on avait au moment du dit contrat. C'était rare que cela ce produise, mais elle, elle le voyait comme une véritable malédiction …_

_Ah, pour commencer dans le chapitre des présentations, cette vieille dame ce nomme Mélody... Oui, Mélody Genova-Barma. Genova est son nom de jeune fille et elle avait voulue le garder. On va dire que dans le pays qu'est l'Italie, son nom était l'un des plus puissants en 1893, l'année de sa naissance à vrai dire. De ceci, on peut en déduire cela... Notre histoire ce déroule donc en 1978... Après les deux grandes guerres pour tout dire … Rien de plus simple._

_D'un point de vue historique, la période 1914-1918 fût forte intéressante au niveau des changements dans l'armement et dans les méthodes de guerre … D'ailleurs, la ''Der des Der,, comme on dit si bien en France ne fût qu'une passade pour laisser place aux conflits de la guerre 1938-1945. Toute l'Europe en fût retourné et tout aussi bien les grandes puissances que le pays où ce trouve la ville de Réveil. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce petit pays ne s'engagea que dans le premier grand conflit mondial, et au coté des alliées, faisant de nombreuses pertes humaines dans ces rangs … Une guerre de position prise par un roi non réfléchit qui à l'époque avait failli prendre tout à Mélody. C'est vrai que tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde en ce temps là était ce jeune noble qu'elle avait aimé... Qu'elle aime toujours aujourd'hui, mais d'un amour à sens unique désormais..._

_Oui, c'est depuis l'âge de quarante-sept ans qu'elle devenue veuve après vingt-quatre ans de mariage. C'est vrai qu'elle avait épousé un homme plus vieux qu'elle... Elle n'avait que vingt-trois ans le jour de son mariage... Ainsi, on peut devinez aisément que la dame à quatre-vingt cinq ans au moment où ce passe notre histoire. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, Madame Genova-Barma à bien quatre-vingt cinq ans et l'apparence d'une jeune fille de vingt ans... Des enfants et un mari qui est six pieds sous terre … La vie d'une femme qui fut bien rempli... A vrai dire …_

«** - Madame, vous enfants et vos arrières petites filles sont arrivés.** »

« -** Bien Ewen, installe-les dans le salon** »

_La voix claire et mélodieuse, cette vieille dame qu'était Mélody avait encore toute les caractéristiques de la jeunesse. Cependant la vieillesse ce faisait à l'intérieur de son corps. En effet, elle ne tenait plus debout, voyais légèrement trouble... avait des problèmes de cœur... tout ce qui peut caractériser l'état de fatigue des organes d'une personne âgée... Mais tout de même de long cheveux couleur feu, qui lui arrivaient au milieu des mollets lui avaient donné le surnom de Raiponce. De grands yeux verts émeraude qui étaient bien connu de Réveil en vérité, mais ça pour des raisons différentes et parfois louches._

_Enfin, pour en revenir à Ewen, c'était un jeune serviteur des Barma quand elle est arrivée au manoir pour tenter de trouver une solution à une maladie orpheline qu'elle avait attrapé en Italie. Certes elle avait vécue dans ce pays depuis ses 16 ans pour étudier ce monde si proche mais si différent à la fois... Enfin, c'est en étudiant qu'elle s'est aussi liée à une créature abyssale du nom de ''Chain,, qui se nomme Caeles. Une petite colombe au plumage blanc bleuté qui a le pouvoir d'apaiser les blessures psychologiques et les maux physiques. Elle lui avait été fort utile durant son séjour au manoir qui depuis s'est légèrement prolongé._

_Et oui …_

« **Grand-Maman ! Grand-Maman ! Descends vite !** »

« **Liberté, Tempérance, un peu de calme à mon âge la sagesse est maître mot.** »

_Perchée en haut du grand escalier qui donnait sur le gigantesque hall d'entré du manoir et dans un fauteuil roulant pousser par Ewen, Mélody avait revêtis une robe violette, les manche de cette dernière étaient demies, laissant l'avant bras de la dame recouvert d'une fine dentelle blanche, tout comme pour le tour du col de la robe qui lui était en U. Descendant doucement par une rampe aménagée du temps de son mari, Mélody arriva en bas de l'escalier pour prendre dans ses bras es deux arrières petites filles (n'oublions pas que Mélody est en fauteuil roulant ) : Liberté Dalis-Barma et Tempérance Dalwish-Barma. Et oui, à quatre-vingt cinq ans, Mélody avait vu ses enfants : Shayaan et Shéhérazade avoir leurs propres enfants et ces dernier les leurs..._

_Cependant, aujourd'hui, les parents des deux petites étaient morts dans un accident de bateau … Le même jour que la mort du mari de notre Dame … C'était déjà dur d'avoir à supporter un anniversaire de mort mais de savoir ses petits enfants mort, laissant derrière eux des nouveaux nées de 2 ans chacune, cela avait fait beaucoup de peine à Mélody, mais c'était déjà il y a treize ans._

_Pour faire tout dans l'ordre, commençons par Shayaan et Shéhérazade. Maintenant adultes, ce sont les enfants de Mélody et de son époux défunt … Shayaan étant le garçon de la famille Barma, c'est lui qui reprendrait le duché après a mort de sa mère. Sa fausse jumelle : Shéhérazade avait vite était mariée à un certain Tristan Dalwish, à qui elle donna un fils, et ce dernier lui donnât une petite fille Tempérance, il y a treize ans de cela._

_Pour Shayaan, il n'est pas marié mais il a eu une fille hors mariage qu'il a tout de même reconnue... Mariée à un certain Adam Dalis, cette jeune fille enfanta Liberté._

_Comme dit plus haut, les parents de ses deux petites filles nées à sept jours d'intervalles, sont mort dans un accident de bateau qui devait les mener en Allemagne pour une négociation commerciale commune. Un peu de vent et une vitesse trop grande à suffit à ce que le navire soit retourné … Et les personnes à bord noyés..._

_Enfin, c'est en souriant qu'elle accompagna ( poussé par Ewen) Liberté et Tempérance dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée. Avec le temps, Mélody avait appris à garder ses émotions en soi, et ne pas les transmettre de manières extérieures. C'est d'ailleurs en riant et en chantant qu'elle passa la nette partie de l'après-midi avec ses petites filles. Jusqu'au moment où …_

« - S**i, si Grand-Maman, elle est tellement belle comme histoire...** »

« - **Tempérance a bien raison ! Grand-Maman, comment était Grand-Papa ?** »

_Réfléchissant un instant en se grattant la joue, la rouquine ne savait pas quoi répondre pour de vrai... Mais bon, c'est en souriant qu'elle frotta les cheveux roux de Liberté et les cheveux bruns de Tempérance, avant d'ajouter calmement :_

« **- Votre grand-père était un homme beau et charmant, qui ne se montrait courtois qu'envers moi. C'est la seule personne que j'ai aimé de toute ma vie et c'est d'ailleurs avec lui que j'ai fondé une famille. Alors qu'il était sur les champs de bataille en France.** »

« - **Grand-Papa a fait la guerre ?** »

« - **Oui, mais seulement la première, il était trop vieux pour la seconde, et j'en remercie Dieu, car sinon, il serait parti bien avant son heure. Et je n'ai que prié pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien durant les quatre ans où nous avons été séparé.** »

« - **Et tu vivais déjà ici ?** »

« **-Bien sûre** »

« - **Comment a tu pu parler avec lui alors, il n'a pas été là durant quatre ans ...** »

« - **Nous avons simplement communiqué par lettre. Liberté, voyons arrête de ronger tes ongles ! Tempérance, pour finir, quand il est revenu de la guerre il a demandé ma main, alors que j'attendais déjà vos grands-parents.** »

« - **Tu as encore toutes ses lettres, n'est ce pas Grand-Maman ?** »

« -** Évidemment.** »

_Ce sont les yeux pétillants des deux petites filles qui forca Mélody à demandé à Ewen le dossier qui contenait toute la correspondance des deux amants durant la première guerre mondiale. Prenant doucement le dossier d'une main tremblante, Mélody l 'ouvrir et regarda à sa gauche : Liberté. A sa droite : Tempérance. Toute deux prête à entendre un récit qui avait tenu éloigné deux cœurs durant quatre ans, et qui on eu la possibilité de se voir une seule fois en ce temps là..._

« -** Il était une fois ...** »

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que c'était plaisant à lire ...

J'attends vos avis ( même négatifs, ça fait du bien pour l'orgueil parfois ).

A bientôt pour le chapitre 1 ~


	2. Première Peur

_**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Pandora Hearts et Rufus Barma, Reim Lunettes ne sont pas de moi ... Dommage è0é _

_Le bout de Chanson : Vérone - Roméo et Juliette (2001)  
Cependant, Mélody, Ewen et Francine ( Ainsi que Mr De Pazzi, Mrs Et Mr Genova de même ) sont mes O.C. merci de ne pas trop y toucher  
_

_**Rate : **_K+ ( On verra ce que ça donne hein .O. )

_**Note de l'auteur :** Bon un premier chapitre, j'espère que ça plaira ^^**  
**_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE PREMIER : Eterna Memora_**

_De Mélody à Rufus_

15 septembre 1914

«**_ Cher Rufus,_**

**_Sais-tu ce qu'Ewen a fait aujourd'hui encore ? Franchement, ce jeune homme est à renvoyer au plus vite, c'est n'importe quoi, je me demande bien comment tu à pu prendre à ton service un jeune homme aussi froussard qui n'ose même pas me suivre en ville pour aller acheter des fleurs. Pourquoi me demanderas-tu. ? Et bien sache que dans quelques jour, je reçois un Don Italien, un ami de mes parents qui vient me rendre visite et qui veux avoir comment je compte préparer mon futur. Qu'en penses-tu ? Crois -tu que c'est pour me marier ou pour me dire que mes chers parents m'ont trouvé un époux qu'il vient me rendre visite ? En tout cas, je sais quoi lui répondre s'il m'annonce cela... C'est vrai qu'en un sens, ça sera drôle et méchant mais je me vois bien lui répondre avec toute la grâce d'une jeune fille de bonne famille :_**

**_« _**_- Savez-vous où je vous le mets votre mariage arrangé ?_**_ »_**

**_Cela à le mérite d'être clair je trouve. N'est-ce pas ? Enfin quoi ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas du tout la carrure d'une femme à mariée ? Tu m'as vue, je n'ai pas du tout les manières d'une femme que l'on peut marier et surtout que l'on doit marier. Et puis je suis tellement frêle que je ne saurai même pas porter l'enfant de mon futur mari ( Si j'en ai un, un jour peut-être)._**

**_Enfin, ce sujet me déprime plus qu'autre chose … Et toi ? Que fais-tu en France ? J'ai appris par Francine, la gouvernante du manoir, qu'une guerre avait été déclarée. Ne me ment surtout pas, je te préviens Rufus Barma, si tu es parti t'enrôler dans cette guerre sans me le dire à moi, la fille qui loge chez toi depuis qu'elle a dix-sept ans. Je te jure par tout les Grands Dieu que je viendrais te chercher par les cheveux et que je te ramènerai ici. Et j'en fais le serment par écrit, je te le dis, je le ferai, même si je dois user les chaussures neuves que je me suis acheté._**

**_Mais en y repensant, c'est vrai que tu es parti, comme ça sur un coup de tête après que Reim t'es apporté un courrier... Je vais le faire souffrir celui là et il me donnera cette lettre qui ta fait partir. Avec qui je vais m'amuser si tu n'es pas là ? Hein ? Franchement tu as pensé à l'ennui que j'allais développer ? D'accord tu me diras, je ne suis pas dans le manoir le plus miséreux de Réveil. Mais même, ce n'est pas pareil, les livres ne parlent pas et je ne peux plus embêter personne car personne d'autre au manoir ne lit. Et Reim qui passe ses journées à Pandora, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie... Tu as intérêt de vite revenir et de ne pas me laisser seule très longtemps. Sinon... Bah, sinon, je me pends et comme ça quand tu reviendras, c'est toi qui sera tout seul!_**

**_D'accord, je ne le ferai pas, car je vois déjà ton visage tout paniqué, et ton cerveau en train de prévoir toutes les éventualités qui te serviraient à me sauver de cette future ex-pendaison imaginaire. Je ne me pendrais pas c'est promis, mais rien ne dit que je ne me servirais pas du coupe-papier … Faut-il déjà que je le trouve dans le bordel ambulant qui te sert de bureau au manoir... Je me laisse une semaine de fouille. A mesure d'une ou deux heures de fouille par jours, je devrais le trouver et surtout, pouvoir y voir clair dans ton merdier ambulant … Je ne comprends même pas que tu n'es pas pris un livre avec toi … C'est bien étrange en tout cas._**

**_J'espère en tout cas, que tu te portes bien, même si tu es en France pour n'importe quelles raisons. Je prie pour toi. Et j'attends vite ton retour. Et fait tout pour qu'il ne tarde pas, je te préviens ! Ma colère sera terrible ! Et Dieu sait que je suis déjà énervée que tu sois parti sans rien m'expliquer._**

**_Affectueusement,_**

**_Mélody_**

**_PS : Sais-tu qui est un certains Dylan De Pazzi ? J'ai reçue mon troisième bouquet de Camélia aujourd'hui, alors que ça ne fait que deux semaines que tu es parti ? Crois-tu que cet homme attendait ton départ pour me faire des avances ? Je n'en doute pas... Mon Dieu, je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est qu'il parte loin de moi … Et de Réveil … En plus je déteste les camélias. Ou du moins je préfère une jolie marguerite à ses fleurs qui empestent l'exotisme... J'attends vite une lettre. »_**

_C'est souvent dans ce genre de moment que la demoiselle pose sa plume en soupirant grandement. Écrire, c'est une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres car ça faisait des lustres qu'elle n'envoyait plus une lettre à son tendre père, Syrus Genova, et a sa tendre mère, Angélica Genova... Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais vraiment manqué, et l'air chaud et sec d'Italie non plus, c'était assez rare, car elle aurait dût ( si Mélody avait été une personne normale) avoir le mal du pays. Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait regretté l'Italie et Rome, ou encore Vérone et Venise._

_Ici, dans ce petit pays, Mélody était on ne peut plus libre et elle pouvait sortir dan les rues comme une jeune femme normale. C'est vrai que en Italie, les seules jeunes femmes qui sortaient ainsi était de la basse bourgeoisie alors qu'elle elle faisait partie de la grande noblesse de son pays. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais vu outre que les murs de son palais à Venise ou bien ceux de sa demeure de Vérone... Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, la rouquine pouvait aller et venir comme elle le voulait, se promenant tantôt dan les parcs de Réveil, tantôt sur le marché..._

_Parfois et surtout à son grand malheur, la demoiselle entendait les paroles de chanson lui rappelant son pays …_

**« Vous êtes à Vérone, la belle Vérone**

**Bien sûr nos jardins sont fleuris**  
**Bien sûr nos femmes sont belles et puis**  
**C'est comme un paradis sur terre**  
**Mais nos âmes elles sont en enfer**  
**Vous êtes à Vérone »**

_Tout cela l'insupportait, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'Opéra ou restée seule le soir ou bien dans le noir. Elle détestait tout ce qui la rattachait à sa patrie natale... Car elle n'aimait pas l'Italie, certes, elle aimait son paternel et sa matrone, mais rien de plus..._

_Restant là, devant la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire, Mélody ne avait pas si elle devait la continuer, l'envoyer toute suite. Est-ce que Rufus lui répondrait dès la réception de la missive... ? En vérité, elle était plus qu'inquiète, depuis les deux semaines qu'il était parti, elle n'avait plus de main, elle se les tordait ans cesse, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver... C'était pire que de savoir qu'il était avec une femme. Là, elle n'avait pas du tout... Confiance ? Non pas confiance … Mélody avait beaucoup d'appréhension, car c'est vrai que ce que lui avait dit Francine sur la guerre l'avait fortement inquiété..._

_Reprenant une autre feuille de papier, elle continuât à écrire._

« **Rufus, par pitié, j'ai bien mit une demi-heure avant de t'écrire me inquiétudes … Où es-tu vraiment ? Que fais-tu en France. Plus j'y pense plus je me dévore les mains … Oui, tu sais celle que tu as pris en me disant : ''Je reviendrais pour Noël ,, . Mais reviendras-tu vraiment pour Noël ?**

**J'ai vraiment des doutes... Reviens vite, oui, reviens vite !** »

_Elle reposa sa plume, en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Elle était on ne peu plus stressée... Elle ne disait pas tout ce qu'elle pensait mais il avait toujours su lire entre les lignes et il saurait bien vite que la demoiselle était sur le qui-vive… Qu'elle n'aimerait pas ne pas avoir de nouvelles fréquente …_

_Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que sa lettre n'arriverait peut être jamais à destination … Elle n'avait aucune adresse à mettre sur enveloppe..._

* * *

_J'espère que ce n'est pas barbant comme style d'écriture =x=  
_

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus  
_

_A bientôt  
_


	3. La guerre des camélias ?

_**Disclaimer :** Je le refais Pandora Hearts n'est pas à moi et les personnages non plus  
Malgré tout Mélody, Francine, Ewen, Dylan De Pazzi, et Naja sont tous des personnages qui sortent de ma caboche  
Merci de respecter mon travail  
_

_**Rate : **_K+ ( On verra ce que ça donne hein .O. )

**Note de Moi** **: **Je vous jure que si un jour j'ai le temps ~ Je vous écrirais la nouvelle de Mélody :**''**_**Contes et Légendes d'un pays lointain**_**''** Je suis sûre que ça pourrait être intéressant à écrire en tout cas Bonne Lecture

Ah, je m'excuse aussi, les lettres ne sont pas très longues mais à un moment je ne sais plus trop dire sinon je vais tout faire d'une traite, j'espère que les passages narratifs ne sont pas trop ... Embêtant et longs à lire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Eterna Memora**_  
_

_De Dylan à Mélody_

Le 20 septembre 1914

« **Mlle Genova,**

**Je sais que c'est la première missive que je vous envoie, et sachez, que avec tout mon respect, je ne veux en aucun cas votre malheur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ainsi dire que je me permets de vous écrire une lettre. Il parait que votre ami le Duc Barma est parti sans vous donner une once d'explication. Cela doit être un choc profond pour vous Mademoiselle, et je tiens à combler ce vide en tant que futur ami, si vous me le permettez. C'est pour ainsi dire la raison pour laquelle, je vous ai envoyé tout ses camélias, pour combler le vide et le manque de chaleur dans ce manoir vide et froid de toute la gaîté qu'il avait du temps où le Duc hantait encore ses lieux.**

**J'espère Mademoiselle que vous ne vous sentez en aucun cas rejeter par ce tyran qu'est le Duc Barma, au contraire, étant moi même homme, je ne peux pas totalement comprendre la raison pour laquelle il vous laisse à l'écart de ses projets. Mais d'une autre partie Mademoiselle, ne serai-ce pas pour vous protéger de ce qu'il peut arriver ? Bien que je vois très mal le Duc protéger qui que ce soi sauf sa personne qui à plus d'importance à es yeux que tout l'or du monde.**

**Mais peut-être que vous pensez autrement, après tout, vous avez vécue avec lui depuis vos seize ans, l'avoir pendant toute une journée durant quatre ans n'est-ce pas trop usant à force ? Si vous n'êtes pas partie, c'est qu'il vous retient prisonnière peut-être ? Permettez-moi de venir vous libérer de ce maléfice qu'il vous a jeté.**

**Mademoiselle, c'est avec appréhension et amitiés que je vous envoie de nouveau un bouquet de camélia en espérant ensoleiller votre vie. Bien que je doute que des fleurs puissent remplacer l'esprit de votre ami parti on ne sait où. Si jamais l'esprit et l'humeur vous en viens, Mademoiselle Genova, vous pouvez toujours vous détournée de votre parcours de promenade habituel et faire un crochet par mon manoir où je serai ravi de vous accueillir.**

**Je vous pris Mademoiselle Genova, ou devrais-je dire Mélody, d'accepter me plus vifs respects ainsi que mes douces amitiés. En espérant que je recevrais bientôt de votre part une lettre qui signifiera votre future venue dans ma demeure.**

**Amicalement.**

**Dylan De Pazzi**

**PS : J'ai lu la nouvelle que vous avez écrite ''**_**Contes et Légendes d'un pays lointain**_**'', je dois vous avouez que ce livre fait désormais parti de mes favoris. **»

Comment expliquer la réaction de la jeune Marquise de Genova ? Assez simplement à vrai dire … On peut même constaté que c'était sûrement la même réaction, que toutes femmes digne et qui a un minimum d'estime de soi, aurait pu avoir. D'un seul coup, encre, plume, crayons, feuilles. Tout ce qui pu ce trouver a la porté de Mélody vola par dessus le bureau au bois de chêne et aux ornements noirs ébènes.

Elle se fichait bien de recevoir une lettre de ce noble qui n'as de noble que le nom, mais qu'il lui fasse des avances alors qu'elle vit déjà sous le toit d'un homme qui n'était plus là et qui était parti (Certes on ne sait où), ça dépassait largement son entendement. Quel honneur pouvait-il tirer de draguer une jeune femme qui est livrée à elle même dans un manoir sombre et triste.

Car c'est vrai que sur ce point, De Pazzi avait raison, le manoir Barma, depuis que Mélody y vivait, n'avait jamais rien eu d'accueillant, que ce soit le manoir en lui même ou bien le personnel si peu aimable et si sombre. Rien n'était mieux que la couleur pourtant, ici, hormis le brun, le gris et voir parfois l'écru ou le pourpre, il n'y avait aucune couleurs sauf dans la chambre qu'occupait la demoiselle. Elle avait eu une certaine autorisation de faire ce qu'elle voulait des trois pièces qui composaient ses appartements.

Pour faire un rapide tour du propriétaire, nous dirons que la chambre de la rouquine avait un certain charme, et que chaque pièces avaient une inspiration différentes. Je parle ici des pièces sans compter les deux boudoirs que l'endroit possède car ce sont des pièces cachés, et si on ne sait pas où elles se trouvent, jamais vous ne pourrez y entrer.

Alors pour commencer, une pièce que l'on peut qualifier de pièce style Louis XIV ou Louis XVI à vous de voir lequel des deux vous adorez. C'est une sorte de Hall dirons-nous, de grands fauteuils et une table basse sont au centre de la pièce, un petit salon particulier pour recevoir des gens importants, des amis de longues dates, des artistes et les gens qui dépendent du mécénat de la demoiselle. La couleur dominante doit être le rose pastel, suivit de près d'un vert dans le même ton. Une grande baie vitré laisse la lumière pénétré facilement à vrai dire. On retrouve dans un coin des petits fauteuils et une grand bibliothèque (comme si il n'y en avait pas assez dans le manoir ?), remplie des écrits de la Noble ou encore des gens qui dépendent d'elle. De l'autre côté de la pièce un chevalet avec une toile à moitié peinte et la boite à peinture de Mélody.

Une Salle d'eau est à l'Ouest de ce salon, un style oriental, les couleurs orange, banche et jaune y sont maîtresses. Nous dirons que l'inde est plus présente que jamais dans cette salle d'eau. A l'Est, on trouve la chambre à coucher, un lit à baldaquins des draps de soies, le tout pour ressembler à la chambre du palais vénitien que Mélody a quitté en montant ici. La pièce devait être avec les boudoirs la plus petite de celles que Mélody utilisait chaques jours, elle aimait cette intimité, plutôt que de dormir dans une chambre immense où le vide est plus présent que la personne qui dort.

Pour les boudoirs, il n'y a rien de bien fameux, l'un est celui où ce trouve son bureau et c'est de là qu'elle écrit toutes ses lettres ou ses nouvelles. L'autre est un lieu où elle va pour prier, rien de plus admirable qu'une italienne qui croit en Dieu plu qu'en a propre patrie n'est-ce pas ? Bref le tour de ça, c'est fait non ?

Bref, reprenant son calme, elle sortie en trompe du boudoir alors que Francine la gouvernante était là, avec la jeune Naja, en train de reborder et de nettoyer la chambre de la jeune femme.

« - **Mademoiselle, y aurait-il un soucis. **»

« - **Oh oui, et il n'est pas des moindres** »

Renchérit la rouquine commençant à retirer tout les camélias qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. C'est comme ça qu'elle fit la tour de ce qui lui servait de lieu de vie avant de les donné à ce pauvre Ewen.

« - **Toi ! Ta charge sera d'envoyer tout cela à Monsieur De Pazzi en lui signifiant gentiment que la visite de Mademoiselle Genova il peut toujours l'attendre ! **»

C'est en lançant des jurons à tout va qu'elle remontât à l'étage, claquant un grand coup la porte du boudoir, ce qui leva légèrement les feuilles vierges tomber au sol. La pièce était vraiment petite, de quoi faire tenir le bureau sur lequel Mélody écrivait, une chaise et une personne debout.

Appuyée contre la porte, elle ne doutait pas que c'était elle qui la faisait tenir debout. Une robe au drapée turquoise tenu par l'arrière avec un gros flot lui allait à ravir. Les cheveux remonter un chignon qui laissait s'échapper quelques boucles de sa crinière de feu.

Il avait raison, il avait totalement raison. Rufus était parti sans rien lui dire. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Repartir en Italie ?

Les pas feutré des domestiques qui arrangeaient encore la chambre se faisaient entendre. Toujours contre la porte, Mélody n'eut pourtant pas un moment de répit.

« - **Francine, Francine, tu avais bien raison, la guerre a éclaté en France ! **»

Elle n'entendit pas le reste, laissant de côté son masque de joie, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte du boudoir en sentant les larmes humidifier ses joues.

Rufus, lui, il était en France ...

* * *

Voilà, la guerre est enfin officielle pour Mélody, je n'en dis pas plus je serai capable de vous raconter la fin uu"

Enfin, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3,

Une petite Review au passage ?

_Dezaia_


	4. Moi, j'ai un rêve

_**Disclaimer :** Je le refais Pandora Hearts n'est pas à moi et les personnages non plus  
Malgré tout Mélody,Dylan De Pazzi sont tous des personnages qui sortent de ma caboche  
Merci de respecter mon travail  
_

_Le Dialogue du rêve : Roméo & Juliette By Notre William adoré.  
_

_**Rate : **_K+ ( On verra ce que ça donne hein .O. )

**Note de Moi** **: **Ahah, j'ai enfin fait une lettre longue %D

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : Eterna Memora**_  
_

De Mélody à Sharon

6 Octobre 1914

_**« Très Chère Sharon,**_

_**Ça va déjà faire un mois … Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire … Je ne suis pas décidée à suivre ton conseil que tu m'as donné durant la partie de croquet mercredi dernier et de repartir pour Vérone et l'Italie et simplement oublier le coup bas de Rufus. Mais si je devais partir est-ce que j'arriverai à me sentir moins traie par le Duc ?**_

_**Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut bien me rattaché ici, à part Rufus, rien ne me retenait, non pas que tu n'es pas importante à mes yeux Sharon, mais je n'ai pas vécue avec toi, je n'ai donc pas le même point d'attache tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ? Imagine que ce soit Xerxes ou un de tes amis proches qui devait partir en guerre sans te le dire... Ne te sentirais-tu pas trahie au fond ? Pour ma part je ne sais pas peut-être à t'il voulu m'épargner les nuits d'angoisses. Peut-être qu'il a cru que si la nouvelle venait d'une servante, je ne la croirais pas … C'est vrai que au début je n'y ai pas cru du tout, je me suis dit qu'elles mentaient toutes. Mais c'est quand Ewen m'a apporter le journal et que j'ai lu que les premières batailles avaient débutés que j'y ai cru... J'avais la vérité devant les yeux comment voulais-tu que je n'y crois pas ? C'est tout bonnement impossible.**_

_**Mais et si je faisais ce que tu me disais et que je rentrais à Vérone … Que penseraient mes parents en me voyant arriver ? Je suis leur seule enfant, si ils me voient malheureuse que vont-ils faire ? Me marier pour que je retrouve le sourire … Je ne sais pas vraiment si me marier résoudrait le problème mais si il le faut … Je le ferais, je peux te jurer Sharon que de ma vie, je n'ai jamais était aussi anxieuse … Et ça de toute ma vie.**_

_**Je suis restée enfermée pendant des années. Ce qui m'a libérer, c'est mon entré à Pandora il y a quatre an et là, je suis on ne peu plus prisonnière d'un homme qui part sans rien me dire. Alors que je n'en ai rien à faire de lui ! Mais franchement ! Qui serai assez idiot ou idiote pour tomber amoureuse du Duc Barma. C'est un goujat de première. Il aurait pu me prévenir cet abruti ! Je le déteste, je le déteste ! Comment il a pu me faire, ça hein ? J'aimerai bien savoir de quel droit il me laisse dans l'ignorance. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ! Il le sait pertinemment et il n'a même pas répondu à mes lettres. Je trouve ça inadmissible.**_

_**Sharon … Je pense que malgré la peine que je vais ressentir, je ferai mieux … De retourner en Italie. Revoir Vérone et les membres de ma famille, ça me ferai du bien … Mais dans le fond je n'ai pas vraiment envie de quitter cet endroit. C'est chez moi après tout. Mais si je partais pour Vérone, seulement un temps ? C'est loin, très loin des champs de batailles Vérone. Et après tout, je pourrais peut-être retourner à Venise et faire un tour de Gondole. Il y a longtemps que je me vois déambuler sur la place Saint Marc. Et marcher le long de la Lagune... en faite je pense prendre des vacances et revenir à Réveil bientôt … Franchement Sharon Rainsworth, tu m'exaspère à avoir continuellement raison ! Regarde, encore une fois, je t'écoute. Tu es douée pour manipulée les gens, c'est malsain sache le. !**_

_**Enfin, j'espère que tout ira bien si je m'absente. Penses-tu que si je pars, il reviendra ? Mais après tout ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui ! Non mais, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète ! Je suis vraiment débile parfois. Ce duc n'est rien pour moi et je ne suis rien pour lui. On s'était mit d'accord la dessus dès le temps où nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble. C'était l'une des close, et puis je n'ai pas pu tomber amoureuse d'une type pareil ! Mais Sharon, ce Duc est Timbré ! Quoi c'est vrai, il est le seul à faire hurler tout le manoir quand il est énervé, des fois c'est un vrai monstre … Mais il ne fait jamais ça … avec moi ?**_

_**Enfin, voyons, c'est totalement absurde à quoi je pense. Oh Seigneur, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est déjà minuit que je commence à perdre les pédales. En y pensant, Jeudi prochain, Madame Dalis organise un salon de lecture. Je pense m'y rendre pour aider d'autres artistes en manque de financement. Comme quoi j'ai de l'argent à dépenser n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je pose ma plume et que je vais rejoindre le royaume des songes Sharon.**_

_**Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt.**_

_**Mélody**_

_**Ps : Tu crois qu'avoir repoussé Dylan De Pazzi est une erreur et que ce Monsieur va monter un plan diabolique contre moi ? »**_

_Comme dit dans ses écrits, Mélody posa sa plume sur sa table de chevet. Ce soir là, elle avait écrit dans son lit. Par miracle me direz vous, la rouquine avait trouvé une petite planche de bois et avait pu s'en servir comme support. C'était rare qu'elle écrive comme ça, aussi vite une lettre. Peut-être était-elle vraiment inquiète enfin de compte..._

_C'est ça qu'elle trouvait étrange en faite, de ce faire du souci, de pleurer, alors que des le début c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : « Nous ne devrons pas nous aimer. ». C'est ce qu'ils s'étaient dit..._

_Pourtant, elle ferma les yeux en pensant que ce n'était qu'une passade …_

_Les lumières dansaient, enfin les flammes des bougies dansaient. Même sans être seuls. L'un comme l'autre c'était en partie trouvé dans la foule. Elle était magnifique, il est vrai, c'est cheveux désormais long avaient était légèrement frisée, et une petite composition de trois rose blanches trônaient dans ses cheveux débordant de dentelles. Bien que les souliers de taffetas jaune pâle, de sa mère étaient hauts, elle marchait décemment avec. Venons en à la robe que Mélody portaient ce soir à, prodigieusement cousue par Carlotta, cette stylite de Vérone. La robe était jaune pâle et en satin. Le col était droit, mais il montrait la peau banche de Mélody. Un ruban blanc immaculé serrait sa taille gracile, formant un joli nœud sur le derrière de la robe. Un collier de perle écru recausait son visage, caché par un loup de Venise en soie blanche. Où pendait délicatement deux rubans de satins du côté gauche, qui ornait joliment, une agate de ce même côté. De l'autre, un rose cachait son oreille, ou pensait une jolie petite pierre, du diamant enfin de compte. La fille des hôtes était splendide, dans sa robe couleur blé et ses ailes d'ange dans le dos. Aujourd'hui la soirée était à la fête, les convives fêtaient le carnaval qui avait eu lieu en pleine semaine. Pour rattraper le temps perdu, la famille Capulet avait fait le nécessaire pour que tout soit parfait cependant, il y a toujours un genre d'imperfection que l'on ne prévoit jamais dans ce genre de fête à Vérone. L'intrusion de la famille Montaigu._

_Soit, en cela rien ne dérangeait vraiment la fête, tout était calme et cela le resterait. Le seul problème, la jeune héritière… Mélody, enfin dans ce cas là Juliette. Se penchant par la balustrade pour mieux voir un homme qui en bas dansait mais il semblait parfois la regarder. Elle rougissait à chacun de ses regards avant de se diriger elle-même dans une pièce isolée de la fête. La tête lui tournait et elle n'avait que faire de cette fête sans ce Pèlerin qui l'avait remarqué. Partant Dehors près d'une petite fontaine, l'air était frais … Quand on lui prit soudainement la main avant de lui lâcher._

_- **Si j'ai pu profaner, de ma main indigne, cette châsse bénie, voici ma douce pénitence : Mes lèvres sont toute prêtes, deux rougissants pèlerins à guérir d'un baiser de votre souffrance.**_

_Se retournant vers la personne qui l'avait soit disant offensée, Mélody y reconnu son pèlerin, elle souriait un peu avant de répondre :_

_- **Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop cruel pour votre main qui n'a fait que montrer sa piété courtoise. Les mains des pèlerins touchent celles des saintes, et leurs baisers dévots, c'est paume contre paume.**_  
_- **Saintes et Pèlerins ont aussi des lèvres ?**_  
_- **Oui, les pèlerins qu'il faut qu'ils gardent pour prier.**_

_Il paru bien surpris, ses cheveux de feu aux reflets rouges clairs par les flammes qui brillaient dans les lanternes qui éclairait le jardin. Ne voyant pas clairement ses yeux, elle détournât un peu le regard…_

_- **Oh, fassent chère sainte, les lèvres, comme les mains ! Elles qui prient, exauce-les, de crainte que leur foi ne devienne du désespoir.**_

_Elle le regarda alors, de nouveau distinguant enfin le noisette de ses iris. Avant de répondre assez amusée :_

_- **Les saints de bougent pas, même si ils exaucent les vœux.**_  
_-**Alors ne bouge pas, tandis que je recueille le fruit de mes prières. Et que mon péché s'efface de mes lèvres grâce aux tiennes.**_

_Il l'embrassa. Rougissante, elle ne le repoussa cependant pas._

_- **Il s'ensuit que ce sont mes lèvres qui portent le pêché qu'elles vous ont pris.**_  
_-** Le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô charmante façon de me pousser à la faute.**_

_Il l'embrassa de nouveau._

_Mais Mélody se réveilla en sursaut … Tout simplement ..._

* * *

Enfin, des sentiments confus mes Poulets, confus, j'ai dit  
Je préviens que la lettre de Rufus c'est pour deux chapitre voire trois, alors patience en espérant que mon Blabla n'est pas trop long.

Enfin, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4,

Une petite Review au passage ?

_Dezaia_


End file.
